Kristin Cavallari
Kristin Elizabeth Cavallari (born January 5, 1987) is an American reality television personality and actress best known for her appearances in the MTV series Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County and its spin-off, The Hills. Early life Kristin Cavallari was born in Denver, Colorado, the younger of two children. When her mom, Judy, and her father divorced, her older brother Mike moved with their father to Laguna Beach, California, while she moved with their mother to Barrington, Illinois, a suburb northwest of Chicago. After having trouble adjusting to a new life with a stepfather and stepbrother, Cavallari moved to California to be with her dad and brother, and was enrolled at Santa Margarita Catholic High School her freshman year of high school. After she attended a Driver's Education course through Laguna Beach High School, her father enrolled her in LBHS. Career Reality TV Cavallari was in her junior year of high school when the first season of Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County began production. At the time, she was involved in an on-and-off relationship with senior Stephen Colletti. Cavallari's romance with Colletti caused a rivalry with another cast member, Lauren Conrad. The love triangle became one of the series' central plotlines. In May 2009, Cavallari confirmed that she will be joining the cast of the popular MTV reality series The Hills. She appeared in a guest role in the mid-season finale that aired on May 31, 2009 and appeared as a regular in the remainder of the fifth season. She has inked a deal with MTV to appear as a series regular throughout two more seasons of the series following the fifth. Acting After her stint on Laguna Beach, Cavallari headed to Los Angeles and briefly enrolled at Loyola Marymount University. She signed on the UPN reality television series Get This Party Started which premiered February 7, 2006. The series was canceled after airing two episodes due to extremely low ratings. She guest starred in another UPN series Veronica Mars in one episode. She has appeared in numerous television roles such as CSI: NY,and Cane. In 2006, she signed on as Crystal in the horror film Fingerprints. Filming took place throughout April and May 2006 in two Oklahoma towns. The film premiered at Screamfest on October 16, 2009. The film won Best Feature at the 2006 New York City Horror Film Festival. The film was released in 2007 to mixed to positive reviews. In 2008, she had a supporting role in Spring Breakdown alongside Amy Poehler as Summer. The film was released straight-to-DVD on June 2, 2009 and received mixed reviews. She also starred in the independent film Green Flash alongside Torrey DeVitto. In 2009, she starred in the independent American high school comedy film Wild Cherry as Trish, which also starred Rumer Willis. She also starred in the straight-to-DVD film National Lampoon's Van Wilder: Freshman Year as Kaitlin. The film was released July 14, 2009 to mixed to negative reviews. Philanthropy Cavallari has been involved in the "Until There's a Cure" public service advertising campaign to raise awareness and funds for AIDS and HIV research and vaccine development. In 2006, Cavallari appeared in ads for PETA, and has also appeared as a celebrity spokesperson for "We Are Ellis Island", a campaign for the restoration of historic buildings on Ellis Island. Filmography